


all you need is a match

by everydaymagic



Category: Pitch (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Tinder, swipe right, swiping, what's gonna happen???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 00:14:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8599450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everydaymagic/pseuds/everydaymagic
Summary: Yet another thing Ginny missed out on that she's thinking about giving a try: Tinder.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I know. I have all those other fics on the go, what am I thinking starting another one. BUT I CAN'T HELP IT. This thought just popped into my head and now it won't leave. Sooo. Sorry. Comment anyway :P :P

Holding her phone close, Ginny draws her knees up, leaning on the arm of the couch where she’s sitting.She sneaks a sidelong glance at Amelia who is on her computer working.The blonde looks totally absorbed in what she’s doing, lips puckering a bit as she frowns at whatever she’s just read.She’s not paying any attention to Ginny, which is just how Ginny likes it.She doesn’t mind Amelia’s presence so long as she is unobtrusive and gives Ginny her space. They can sit quite comfortably in silence together, and Ginny has found that there are some nights where it’s nice to have someone else around.Ginny thinks Amelia might feel the same.

The two are just killing time before dinner anyway. And with Amelia absorbed with her never-ending check of social media and news sites, Ginny has some free time. She doesn’t even know why she downloaded the app aside from curiosity. Cara had shown it to her the last time they hung out. She had been amazed that Ginny had never seen or tried it before.

“ _God, girl, you really do live in a bubble._ ”

Cara had wanted her to download it right there and then but Ginny had smiled, and shrugged, and squirmed enough that Cara realized she was uncomfortable and let it lie. That hadn’t stopped Ginny from thinking about it, though. And, of course, once Cara had brought it up, it had caught Ginny’s curiosity. She could (should?) have put it down to just another thing that she missed out on, another thing that differentiated her from the rest of the pack.  But Cara had reassured her that if Ginny did want to download it, most of the guys would think it was just a fake account anyway.  Apparently it was a thing. And Ginny had heard of the Ginny Baker fan and fake Instagram accounts, so she supposed a fake Ginny Baker Tinder account wasn’t totally out of the question.

So here Ginny is, curled up in her corner of the couch, putting her information in for an app that Amelia probably won’t approve of. The thought makes Ginny grin cheekily before she catches herself, eyes darting guiltily to Amelia.  The other woman pushes her hair out of her face impatiently, and whispers “Idiot,” before typing away furiously.  Ginny smiles again and leans back. The information she puts in is basic at best, and she only puts two pictures—one of her in her Padres uniform, and the other of her in the pink dress she wore for Jimmy Kimmel. Both are easily found online.  She doesn’t even bother putting anything in her “About Me.”

If anyone were to ask her, Ginny wouldn’t even be able to properly explain why she had downloaded Tinder. It wasn’t as if Ginny was looking for a boyfriend. Sure, one might be nice, but when did she have the time?  And it wasn’t as if Ginny was not getting plenty of attention and (unsolicited) offers without the help of online dating.  But Ginny had found that she liked that Cara was not a huge baseball fanatic, and that Ginny could just be herself with her. So, while her ideal guy would still like baseball and whole heartedly support her career, he wouldn’t be a huge fan of the game.  That’s the assumption Ginny is currently operating under anyway. And Tinder seemed to be as good a place as any to scope out guys were not ball players like her.

She almost makes a face at the first guy who comes up. She never thought of herself as judgmental, but she still can’t help hurriedly swiping left to avoid having to look at him anymore.  Hey, apparently she’s human.  It takes a couple swipes, but Ginny finally sees a guy she likes the look of. Holding back a giddy giggle, she swipes right, feeling that rush of adrenaline and guilt that goes with doing something you know you shouldn’t be.  Of course, nothing happens after the swipe—just the next picture of the next guy pops up. 

Ginny continues swiping through the app until Amelia looks up and closes her laptop. 

“There,” she declares. “I finally managed to get through the mountain of emails in my Inbox. You ready for dinner?”

Ginny nods, immediately closing the app and uncurling herself from the couch.  “Taco Tuesday?” she asks hopefully. She knows Tacos are not Amelia’s favourite, but it’s been weeks since she had any. 

Amelia rolls her eyes, but can’t keep from smiling. “Fine. But we get tequila too,” she stipulates.

Ginny grins and tucks her phone in the pocket of her jacket. “Deal.” 


End file.
